Crazy, Stupid, Love
by Kazza169
Summary: Fluffy One-Shot: Prompt from Imagine your OTP. Movie night doesn't exactly go the way Andy wanted... Rated T for a bit of swearing.


**Crazy, Stupid, Love**

**Fic prompt taken from the wonderful tumblr: Imagine your OTP  
**

**Couldn't resist writing this and there might be more to come because this site is truly great for getting inspiration :)**

**_Imagine person A of your OTP inviting person B over for a "movie night" and expecting to make out on the couch, but person B gets genuinely invested in the film and keeps shushing person A._**

**Fluffy, no drama stuff that I'm not really used to writing so hopefully I did okay... Let me know what you think!**

**This takes place during Season 4, but no Marlo. They did go through the drama of all the undercover stuff though. Oh and Chris hasn't gone anywhere and Nick is not involved at all :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters. All rights belong to their rightful owner. Nor do I own the movie Crazy, Stupid, Love. **

* * *

They're starting over, fresh start and fun dates. They're taking it slow and having fun along the way. Except, Andy's starting to think it's going _too _slow. It's been fun. No doubt about it. But the hand holding and chaste kisses at her doorstep are just not enough anymore and if she's being completely honest, she wants more. Okay, so it was her idea to take it slow. They rushed into it last time to the point where all his clothes had made it's way into her place, and well look how well that turned out. But four weeks into their 'new' relationship, she's realizing slow is over-rated. Also, she didn't expect him to actually listen to her. Sam didn't exactly color inside the lines.

Movie night. She proposed to Sam one afternoon as she brought him coffee. Since he became a detective the time she got to spend with Sam at work was incredibly limited, so every chance she got she sort of found herself gravitating towards him. She's become one of those girls. But it was Sam and she missed working with him. Also she had a thing for his jeans and t-shirt combo.

"What?" he asked looking up from the paperwork in front of him, his eyebrows quirking up.

"Movie night" she repeated.

"Oh, yeah sure" he agreed, nodding his head slowly, looking just a touch skeptical.

The thing was, Sam always shot down Andy's ideas for date nights because he was 'too cool' to sing karaoke at the Black Penny, or ice skating was for teens just looking to make a pass. Andy was half expecting Sam to ask some smart-ass question about where they would be watching the movie, for all he knew Andy would be bringing her laptop to park so they could cuddle up on the cold hard bench. She was a little out there for Sam, but he kinda liked her all the same.

"My place after shift" it wasn't much of a question, more that she was confirming what she already knew. Even though Sam was now a detective his work hours weren't as ridiculous as Luke made them seem. If no cases came up Sam would make it out the same time as her, this made date nights a lot easier to organize, which she was thankful for. She was getting pretty sick of all the obstacles being thrown at them.

Sam gave her a small smile, his way of confirming their plans, before tugging on her hand to bring Andy down into his lap. She sat there for as long as she could, just enjoying the feel of his arms around her and his breath tickling her ear. The silence was broken when Chris knocked on the door calling her back to patrol.

* * *

They grabbed a quick bite to eat at the burger place around the corner before making their way back to her apartment. Andy hurried off to her room to change into something more comfortable, but not before insisting they watch _Crazy, Stupid, Love_. She hoped it would be enough of a chick flick that Sam wouldn't even want to watch. Andy had high hopes; the numerous times they previously had movie nights Sam was never really interested in the movie be it action or romantic, more often than not he spent most of it with his mouth attached to her neck. She couldn't even count one movie that they actually finished watching, usually it would be just at the half way point before he scooped her up and carried her laughing form to the bedroom. She crossed her fingers that he still wasn't much of a movie person.

Sam was already on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table when she came back, the movies home screen illuminating the room just waiting for the play button to be pressed. Andy padded over to the couch and settled down onto the couch, her body immediately snuggling in closer to Sam's. He hit the play button on the remote and the movie began to run through.

Andy stifled a yawn, the movie wasn't boring, it was actually one of her favorites, and she wasn't tired either. It's just usually by now they would not be watching the movie. She kinda got used to not finishing movies when Sam was around. Andy grew restless. The hand that she had slung across Sam's waist was repositioned so that her fingers could skim across the expanse of his chest, drawing lazy shapes without much thought. He peered down at her, his eyes revealing he was a little startled at the movement that came out of nowhere. He threw her an easy smile before returning his attention back to the movie. Okay, _so _not the reaction Andy was expecting. She puffed out a sigh, a frown evident on her face. She curled her fingers around his t-shirt, just to give her feet the extra help in shifting her up towards his face. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip and she examined Sam's face just as he let out a small chuckle, his eyes still focused on the TV.

Andy was tempted to jump up and stamp off towards her bedroom before she realized that it wouldn't help achieve her goal. Was he for real, for Christ sake, she was pretty sure she was even pulling out her Bambi eyes and he wasn't even looking at her. Emboldened by the fact that she was never one to lose, Andy found her lips placing small kisses along the side of his jaw, there might have been some slight nibbling going on there too. Finally she felt Sam turn his face towards her, his eye's shining bright with wonder.

_Finally_, she thought. She won.

Sam's hand came up to cup her just under her chin, his thumb tracing around her lips before pulling him towards her for a kiss. Andy responded eagerly, her mouth just about ready to open wider and seek the familiarity of his tongue. When it didn't come her eyes shot open. The stillness that overtook her body made Sam pull away with a content smile. He placed a quick kiss on her temple and returned to the movie.

_Are you fucking kidding me? _Andy sort of wanted to scream in that moment. Instead she settled for something that probably wasn't all that attractive,

"Sam" she whined, stretching the 'a' in his name out for emphasis.

"Mm?" he hummed out the sound; a dip in the tone indicating it was a question.

"Since when do you like romantic comedies?" she pouted, her hand running along his torso.

"This one's actually pretty funny" he shrugged.

"Okay, but…" Andy leaned in close to his ear whispering out, "I'm sick of taking it slow." Then she nipped at his ear lobe for added effect.

Sam's grip around Andy's waist tightened, his fingers curling and digging into her flesh in the best way. He pulled her in closer, turning her so that she was now facing him, one of her legs found itself nestled between both of his. She was practically straddling him. A wide smile adorned Andy's face. Their lips met, mouths open and tongues feverishly exploring the caverns of the others mouth. She missed this, it had been way too long and Andy scolded herself for thinking slow would be a good idea. Especially when this felt so right. The feel of his solid chest under hers was indescribable and Andy found her arms moving up the expanse of his chest to curl around his neck, playing with the hair that settled at his nape. Just as she was getting re-accustomed to the warm familiarity of Sam's tongue licking into her mouth, he pulled away. A cheeky smirk plastered on his face.

"After the movie" he promised, before plopping her back to her original spot on the couch.

She should be fuming. And she was, but only a little. Andy had glanced over at Sam, just as he placed her down next to him, giving her time to take in his wide smile, dimples and all, and his eyes sparkling with interest as he watched images of a family feud bouncing around on the TV. He was pretty adorable. Who was she to deny him a chance to relax?

But probably she shouldn't have requested to watch a movie with Emma Stone in it she thought, as she crossed her arms in a huff.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
